The Princess and the Slave
by DigiDragon
Summary: FINALLY FINALLY! Last chapter uploaded. Please R&R. This is a Takari medival fic. Kari is forced to marry Daisuke so what does she do? Please give some good reviews so I can continue. . So please review I need more.
1. The Announcement

The Princess and the Slave  
By: DigiDragon  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters.  
  
This is a medieval fic using the characters of Digimon. I did not get this idea. I found it when my reading teacher was teaching us about the steps of writing and I saw an example giving me this idea. Hey people where are the reviews no one is reviewing my stories anymore.  
  
DigiDragon: Man look at that crowd. Hey are you guys ready?  
  
Hikari: Ya I am ready.  
  
DigiDragon: How about you Daisuke?  
  
Daisuke: Ya I am ready I can't believe I'm going to marry Hikari.  
  
Hikari: Ya whatever did you read the script?  
  
Daisuke: What script?  
  
DigiDragon: Shut up both of you Daisuke you'll find out later the fic is starting. Get ready I am going out.  
  
DigiDragon goes to the crowd.  
  
DigiDragon: Ladies and gentlemen I am DigiDragon, you may have heard about me in my other stories such as Time and Space or We can never be together. Also I suggest you to read some of the other stories by my friends Ken&Wormmon or DigiDestroyer. Anyways here is the story.  
  
*********************************************  
  
The Princess and the Slave  
  
It was a beautiful day for one known as Princess Hikari but little did she know it was soon going to change. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. She went to answer it.  
  
"Hello," she said.  
  
It was Lord Daisuke the one that had a crush on the princess for a long time and was a dear friend to Prince Taichi, Hikari's brother.  
  
"I wanted to give you these," he said while giving her some flowers.  
  
"Thank you Daisuke,"she replied.  
  
"Also there is one other thing I came here to tell you," he said.  
  
"What is it?" she asked curiously.  
  
"The king and queen had told me to ask you to come to dinner today because the king was going to have a special announcement," he said happily.  
  
"Okay tell my father that I will be there."  
  
"Yes, my princess."  
  
After Daisuke left she took the flowers and threw them in the garbage.  
  
"Why did you throw away those flowers?" said Hikari's life long protector Tailmon.  
  
"They were from Daisuke."  
  
"You don't like him do you?"  
  
"No I absolutely hate him he disgusts me."  
  
"So I see anyways what did he say?"  
  
"He said to come to dinner my father has a special announcement."  
  
"Did he tell you what it is?"  
  
"No he didn't I hope it has nothing to do with him."  
  
"Your right I don't like Daisuke either imagine this if you marry Daisuke then I'm suppose to like V-mon can you imagine me and him?"  
  
"Yes I can imagine now come on lets get ready for dinner."  
  
She went to the room where Lady Mimi was to get ready for dinner.  
  
"Hello Lady Mimi."  
  
"Hello my princess."  
  
"You know why I came here right?"  
  
"Yes to prepare for dinner come over here let me get you a good suit to prepare you for the occasion?"  
  
"What occasion?"  
  
"Oh never mind -oh look at the time we better hurry."  
  
"Ouch"  
  
"Oh I am sorry my princess please don't kill me."  
  
"You know I'm not that kind of person."  
  
"Thank you. You are very kind now you are ready lets go to dinner."  
  
At the dinner table  
  
Everyone was there the king and queen were sitting in the front, Taichi was sitting next to them with his betroth Lady Sora. Princess Hikari was sitting on the opposite of them with Lord Daisuke sitting next to them with a smile. On the edge were Lady Mimi, Lord Joe, Lady Mimi, Viscount Iori, Lord Izzy, and Lord Ken.  
  
Suddenly the king sat up.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen I have an announcement to make. I am happy to announce the marriage of my daughter Princess Hikari and Lord Daisuke."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry I left you in a cliffhanger but I wanted to put a couple more chapters so I am going to put the next chapter soon. So read and review.  



	2. The Lower Class

The Princess and the Slave  
Ch.2 The Lower Class  
  
Here is part two like many people wanted of my medieval Takari fic. As you  
had seen Kari was going to hear an announcement at dinner from her father.  
But she was shocked when she heard that her father was marring her to  
Daisuke. Anyways here it goes.  
***************************************************************  
  
"What!" Princess Kari stood up then following her the rest of the people  
at the table stood up after her.  
  
"Father, how could you do this?" she said shocked.  
  
"Don't you want to be married to him he is very rich and the only one who  
is able to recieve your hand in marrige? said her mother the queen.  
  
"No, I should have my own decision you can not decide my life." she replied.  
  
"But your majesty," said her lady-in-waiting Miyako.  
  
Suddenly the king gave everyone a look that would kill.  
  
"Hikari, you are my daughter and you will do as I say. You can not refuse my decision. Tommorow you will be going to Daisuke's house to meet him."  
  
"I hate you!" she said crying and then she ran away.  
  
"Hikari" said Daisuke. He was about to follow her but the king stopped him.  
  
"Do not go Daisuke she will be your bride eventually she will obey me at any cost. Now go prepare we will be visiting you tommorow understand?"  
  
"Yes, my king."  
*************************************************************************************  
  
In Hikari's room  
  
Hikari was in her room crying on her bed while Tailmon was trying to console her.  
  
"Hikari, what's wrong come on you can tell me." said Tailmon.  
  
"My father has arranged me to marry Daisuke."  
  
"What couldn't you refuse."  
  
"No, he said it was his decision and I have to follow him."  
  
"Did he say anything else?"   
  
"He said that we are going to meet him tommorow."  
  
"Cheer up Hikari, just wait for tommorow then decide what you think of him."  
  
"Okay Tailmon."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"Yes, I promise."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Next Day  
  
  
"Hikari, are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yes father I am."  
  
"I am very surprised at you."  
  
"Why father?"  
  
"I thought you were going to do something crazy because you didn't want to marry Daisuke."  
  
"You know I wouldn't do something like that father."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"You need to humor up." she said giggiling.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the Castle  
  
When they reached the lords house they were greeted by a young boy. He was a blond with a Patamon he had blue eyes and wearing armor.  
But for some reason Hikari and the boy couldn't stop looking at each other and neither could Patamon and Tailmon.  
  
"Welcome King and Queen of Kamiya, Prince Tachi, and Princess Hikari."  
  
"Who are you boy?" said the king.  
  
After he dropped his gaze at the princess he said, "King of Kamiya, my name is Takeru and this is my Patamon I am the heir to Daisuke's life when he leaves this world. I have come to greet you."  
  
That interested Hikari very much 'Did he just say he was Daisuke's heir if that is so that means that when Daisuke dies he will become lord.'  
  
"Greetings Takeru. Would you care to show us inside?"  
  
"No my lord just follow me."  
  
He led them to a main room where Daisuke was waiting for them.  
  
"Greetings Tachi, Hikari, and the king and queen of Kamiya. I trust that Takeru has showed you inside."  
  
"Yes, he did," said the king.  
  
"Hikari, why don't you and Tailmon go take a walk with Takeru and Patamon while I talk to Daisuke?"  
  
"Yes, father."  
  
"Follow me my princess."  
  
He led them to a grassy field, one that would be perfect for taking a walk.  
  
"So you said that after Daisuke dies you will be lord and take his place right?"  
  
"Yes, my princess why do you want to know if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
"Oh for no reason and by the way you don't have to call me princesss just call me Hikari."  
  
"Yes, prin.......... I mean Hikari. Do you take this marrige well?"  
  
"No, I don't I hate Daisuke."  
  
"Then do you have anyone that you really love?"  
  
"No, I do not yet but I hope I found that person soon. Do you have anyone that you love?"  
  
"No, I don't have anyone either."  
  
"So we both don't have anyone to love but we still have our destinies and we don't know where it would lead us."  
  
"Yes, your right only time would tell."  
  
At all their talking they did not notice their digimon above them.  
  
"So what do you think of those two Tailmon."  
  
"I don't know they look like a beautiful couple don't you think Patamon?"  
  
"Yes, but I know someone even more beautiful," he said as he put his wing around Tailmon and she wrapped her tail around Patamon blushing.  
  
Back to Takeru and Hikari  
  
"Well it just dosen't feel right marrying someone that you don't love is wrong."  
  
"Yes, but there is nothing I can do unless someone in a high power could be able to marry me but there is no one like that."  
  
Then her father called out."Hikari come in now."  
  
"Yes, father see you later Takeru."  
  
"You to Hikari," said Takeru not completly sure of what just happened.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Inside the castle  
  
"Hikari, how are you my love? Dinner will be ready soon so be prepared my future wife."  
  
"Yes, I will Daisuke."  
  
"Takeru, show the princess to her room."  
  
"Yes, my lord.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In Hikari's room  
  
"Will you need anything else Hikari?"  
  
"No, I am fine. Anyways Takeru will you be coming to dinner with me?"  
  
"No, I am sorry I can not because Daisuke will be with you."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"Anyways, I have to be leaving me now"  
  
"Okay, goodbye."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At dinner  
  
"Hikari, my dear are you ready we will be walking together to dinner."  
  
"Just a second."  
  
Talks quietly to herself. "Tailmon, do you think I can do this?"  
  
"Sure you can just go besides me and Takeru will be there to support you."  
  
"Thank you, you are truly my best friend."  
  
"Of course that is why I am here. You should go now Daisuke is waiting."  
  
"Okay, goodbye." opens the door to be greeted by Daisuke.  
  
"I'm ready Daisuke."  
  
"Then let us go my dear."  
  
They both walked down the stairs to be greeted by Hikari's parents.  
  
"Wow Hikari you look beautiful," said her brother Taichi.  
  
"Thank you Tachi."  
  
"Anyways, Hikari, Daisuke said he had a show with Takeru in it."  
  
"Really?" she said excited.  
  
"Yes, anything for my love now let us sit down my love."  
  
Then Takeru and Patamon came out and started to do tricks with fire and ice but Hikari was just looking at Takeru and only Takeru.  
  
"Father, may I be escused?"  
  
"Yes, Hikari. Takeru can you go with her."  
  
"Yes, my king."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In Hikari's room  
  
"Takeru, I have something to tell you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"What!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I said I love you."  
  
"But what about your father?"  
  
She but her finger on his lips and said, "Be quiet Takeru it could be our little secret."  
  
"Okay, O have to leave you now."  
  
"Goodbye Takeru-chan."  
  
"So Hikari, you love Takeru?" said Tailmon.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"But what about the others?"  
  
"Don't worry I have a plan."  
  
  
Well that is chapter 2 please review people I need them chapter 3 willl be coming out soon.  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Escape

The Princess and the Slave  
Ch.3 The Escape  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
  
This is chapter 3 people and please please review. I have 79 reviews total   
and I want to reach 100 reviews so please RR.  
  
Also I would like to thank all my fans who are giving me a lot of hits and reviews. Many people are   
waiting to read this story so here it goes.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the last chapter Hikari went to Lord Daisuke's house and met with a person named Takeru and found  
out that he was Daisuke's heir. She and Tailmon instantly fell in love with Takeru and his digimon Patamon.  
Then Hikari said that she had a plan. What was she thinking find out in this chapter.  
  
"What is your plan?" said Tailmon.  
  
"We are going to run away."  
  
"What! Why would you want to do that?"  
  
"So then I won't have to marry Daisuke."  
  
"But what about Takeru."  
  
"Don't worry my plan is that if we run away Daisuke is probably going to try to find me and if a certain  
accident happens Takeru will become Lord and he could be the only one to marry me."(hey she wants to kill Daisuke new attitude change huh?)  
  
"Hikari, I never knew you had such an evil streak. Have you been hiding it from me?"  
  
"No, I just don't want to marry Daisuke what about you? Do you want to be with V-mon?"  
  
"Okay, fine you talked me into it. I had rather stay with Patamon than be with V-mon."  
  
"See, I knew you would be with me now come on lets escape."  
  
She pulled her bed cover out and started twisting them into knots to create a long rope and threw it out   
the window.  
  
"Now lets escape."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In Takeru's room  
  
"So Takeru what do you think of the princess?"  
  
"She is very beautiful Patamon, but she would never be mine."  
  
"Takeru don't say that you can't besides what would stop you?"  
  
"Daisuke would the king and queen already arranged her marrige. What about you don't you like Tailmon?"  
  
"Yes but there is always V-mon to block me from being with her."  
  
"Yeah, your right they can never be with us."  
  
Then Daisuke came into his room.  
  
"Takeru."  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
"You know that Hikari and my marrige is coming up also with V-mon and Tailmon so I wan't you to check  
on them to make sure they are okay. I don't want anything happening to them. Because if the marrige is  
succsessful than you will become lord and I will be the king. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, I do my lord."  
  
"No go."  
  
Takeru went up into Hikari's room.  
  
"Hikari, are you there?"  
  
He opened the door and saw Hikari and Tailmon opened the window and threw the bed sheets out the window.  
  
"Hikari, what are you doing?"  
  
"Takeru, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Daisuke told me to check up on you and don't ask me what are you doing trying to run away?"  
  
"Please Takeru, don't stop me I don't want to marry Daisuke I love you and I want you to become lord."  
  
"I agree then tell me what is your plan?"  
  
"My plan is to run away and I want you to stall him for has long as you can. I know that he will try to   
find me so I will go to the jungle where there are a lot of evil digimon he will probably be destroyed by  
them and then you will rescue me."  
  
"Yes, but won't you be attacked to?"  
  
"No, I won't come here let me show you something."  
  
She opened one of her cases and a silver crystal appeared. (which is really the light digi egg)  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"This is a digi egg my friend Wizardmon gave it to me. It gives Tailmon the ability to digivolve to Nefertimon.  
She will protect me. Now go time is running out."  
  
"Yes, I will do as you say."  
  
With that Takeru left and Hikari escaped.  
  
"How is she?" said Daisuke  
  
"My lord you were waiting for me?"  
  
"Yes, I was now tell me how is she?"  
  
"I am sorry my lord Hikari and Tailmon escaped by the time I reached there she wasn't there I fear that she ran away."  
  
"Do you know why?"  
  
"Maybe because of the wedding?"  
  
"Nonsense she loves me and only me. Now don't talk to me get some of my soldiers ready tommorow morning we will leave to try to find her."  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
Meanwhile Hikari was escaping when Miyako found her.  
  
"Hikari, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Miyako, I am escaping do not try to stop me."  
  
"Hikari, you are my childhood friend I would never try to stop you from doing anything you want to do.  
So without questions just leave. I won't tell anyone that I saw you."  
  
"Thank you Miyako I could always trust you."  
  
"Goodbye my friend."  
  
"Goodbye Hikari."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well that is chapter 3 please review if you want the next chapter otherwise I am not going to write it so  
start sending in your reviews. Chapter 4 will be out soon.  
  



	4. Trapped in the Jungle

The Princess and the Slave  
Ch.4 Trapped in the Jungle  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters.  
  
As you read in the last chapter Hikari finally met Takeru and quickly fell in  
love. But know she knows that she truly loves him and not Daisuke so she  
decides to run away but she is all alone what dangerous paths must she cross  
to be with her love find out.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Daisuke was shocked at what happened his love Hikari ran away? Why? This  
only she could answer but she had to tell her family.  
  
"King and Queen of Kamiya, and Prince Taichi I have dreadful news."  
  
"Is it about Hikari she has been missing for a long time?"  
  
"Yes, it is about Princess Hikari?''  
  
''Then tell us what happened to her."  
  
"After dinner I told my succsessor Takeru to go check on the Princess and   
he did and he reported to me that she ran away."  
  
"What!" said everyone.  
  
"I am sorry my king."  
  
"Enough Daisuke please leave us alone."  
  
"Yes, your higness."  
  
"Why would she want to do this?" said the queen.  
  
"I know why she ran away." said the king.  
  
"Tell us father," said Taichi.  
  
"You saw how angry she was when I told her that she was going to marry  
Daisuke she was more angry than I had ever see her before."  
  
"Yes, but should we go after her?" said Tachi.  
  
"Of course we should go after her the jungle is no proper place to be alone  
for a fitting princess."  
  
"Mother, you are starting to act like Mimi but it is to dangerous to go alone."  
  
"Do not worry I will ask Daisuke. Daisuke come in here down."  
  
"You called your majesty."  
  
"Yes, tell me do you have any plans to return Princess Hikari back to the castle?"  
  
"Of course I do my king. Tommorow morning I will take some of my men   
with me to search for her and I vow to you that if I do not find her then I   
will not return to this kingdom and I will lose my place as lord."  
  
"But if you do not find her than who will be the lord."  
  
"That will be my succsessor Takeru he has proved to be a very good lord and seems to surpass me."  
  
"Surpass you?"  
  
"Yes, he has now if you excuse me I have my men to prepare."  
  
"Okay go and be succsessful Daisuke you have my blessings."  
  
"Thank you my king."  
  
Daisuke may think he knew what he was doing but he did not know what Hikari was doing lets see.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
MEANWHILE  
  
"Tailmon, do you know where we are going?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Then where are we?"  
  
"We are completly lost."  
  
"Ugg, we are completly hopeless."  
  
Then the pair started to here some noises.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"I don't know but something just tells me it isn't Santa Clause." (does he even exsist in medieval times)  
  
A large bug appeared his skin color was red and he looked like a mantis.  
  
"Ahh! it is a Kuagamon."  
  
"Don't worry I will protect you Hikari digivolve me."  
  
"Right."  
  
She takes out the digiegg from the case and said "Digi armor energize."  
  
"Tailmon armor digivolve to Nefertimon, the angel of light."  
  
"Okay Nefertimon give him all you've got."  
  
"Rosseta Stone."  
  
She shot her attack at him but his hard shell protected him and then he said "Scissor Claw."  
  
That attack knocked Nefertimon right out of the sky and she dedigivolved into Tailmon.  
  
"Tailmon, are you okay?"  
  
"Don't worry about me Hikari just run."  
  
"No, I am not going to leave you all alone."  
  
"Scissor Claw" Kuagamon attacked them again.  
  
"Ahhh!!!!!!"  
  
"Hikari, watch out!"  
  
Then out of nowhere some magic appeared and a false Dragomon appeared that scared the heck of Kuagamon and he ran away and the Dragomon dissapeared.  
  
"Where did that Dragomon come from?''  
  
"I do not know was it our imagination or was that really there?"  
  
Then they here some rustling in the bushes.  
  
"Whoose there?"  
  
"Do you really want to know Tailmon?"  
  
"Yes, now tell us."  
  
"I am just a friend."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Don't worry if this is kind of short but the next chapter will be longer. Who is this mystery friend is it  
friend or foe and what will Daisuke find out by reading and reviewing or else so ja ne. Can you guess  
who it is? 


	5. Meeting an Old Friend

The Princess and the Slave  
Ch.5 Meeting an Old Friend  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters.  
  
On the last chapter you read that Hikari and Tailmon were attacked by a Kuagamon and someone   
appeared and scared the Kuagamon away and he said that he was just an old friend but who is he  
really.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meeting an Old Friend  
By: DigiDragon  
  
"Enough joking around tell us who you are." said Tailmon.  
  
"I am surprised you don't reconize my voice Tailmon." said the stranger.  
  
"What do you mean I have never met you in my entire life."  
  
"Oh really?''  
  
The stranger came out into the light (and I can bet that you all know who it is) and they saw him, he was  
Wizardmon.  
  
"WIZARDMON!!" they both shouted.  
  
"Yes, it is me I saw you being attacked and I decided to scare him with a little magic."  
  
"Thank You we are really grateful for you saving our lives."  
  
"Your welcome but tell me what is a royal princess and her Digimon doing out in a jungle like this?"  
  
"We can tell you everything later but can we go somewhere safe where evil Digimon won't attack us."  
  
"Oh, your right. Follow me."  
  
Wizardmon soon led them to a small cabin it was made of wood and he led them inside while offering  
some refreshments.  
  
"So are you going to tell me what are you doing here?"  
  
"Yes," she said while sipping her drink "You see I ran away."  
  
"Yes, I can see that but tell me why?"  
  
"I was getting to that it was terrible."  
  
"What was terrible?"  
  
"What her father said," included Tailmon.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"A couple of days ago my father had arranged a marrige with me and Lord Daisuke but I completly hate  
him but I couldn't say anything against my father and he told me that we were going to visit him and when  
I did I saw this boy he was very handsome and he had a Patamon."  
  
"Was his name Takeru?"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Most of the kingdom knows about him he defeated Devimon many people in the kingdom feel that it is  
not right for you to marry Daisuke and they suggest that you should marry Takeru instead of him."  
  
"My, news travels fast."  
  
"It does. Now as you were saying."  
  
"Oh yes, me and Tailmon instantly fell in love with Takeru and Patamon and I told him that I love  
him but that could never happen because of the marrige."  
  
"So you ran away."  
  
"Yes, I could not stand being married to Daisuke."  
  
Suddenly they all heard the sound of trumpets and they went to check it out.  
  
"What was that."  
  
"It looks like it is Daisuke."  
  
"What is he doing here?"  
  
"He is trying to find you my princess. Probably by the king's orders."  
  
"No, he can not find me I would kill myself if he comes near me."  
  
"No, Hikari."  
  
"Stop it princess suicide is never the answer do not fret I will try to stop him."  
  
"Thank you Wizardmon."  
  
"I will go now Tailmon protect her I will try my best."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile at Daisuke's camp  
  
"How long have we been here Takeru?"  
  
"For at least a week. Should we retreat the men look pretty tired."  
  
"No, not until we find Hikari now come on let us continue."  
  
They all heard a sound and all of the sudden a couple Digimon appeared which were Apemon, Scorpionmon, and some others.  
  
"Ahhhh!!! there are evil Digimon run." said one of the soldiers.  
  
"No, come back and fight." Everyone knew that Takeru and Daisuke were the most bravest people they had ever known but unfortunatly the people weren't and they all just ran.  
  
"V-mon lets show them ."  
  
"Right, V-mon digivolve to Ex-V-mon."  
  
"Patamon."  
  
"You don't have to tell me Patamon digivolve to Angemon."  
  
"An angel digimon so that is the great Takeru I will test him."  
  
"Hand of Fate."  
  
"V-laser."  
  
They both kept on using their attacks until all the Digimon were destroyed and by accident Wizardmon tripped and fell right in front of them.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Forgive me, I was the one attacking you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I was given the orders."  
  
"Well thanks to you all my men ran away now tell us who gave you those orders."  
  
"The Princess herself."  
  
"What????" they both said.  
  
"You lie she would never try to kill me I should kill you right now for telling me a lie." he said while he took out his sword but Takeru stopped him.  
  
"Daisuke stop if she got orders from the princess he would know where she is."  
  
"Your right now tell us where is she."  
  
"The princess you want to know where she is just follow me."  
  
Wizardmon soon led them to the same cabin where Hikari was in but Daisuke wasted no time and quickly entered.  
  
"Hikari!!"  
  
"Daisuke!!!!!" she yelled.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well that is chapter 5 hope you liked it chapter 6 will be out soon so read and review.  



	6. Daisuke Sees the Truth

The Princess and the Slave  
Ch.6 Daisuke Sees the Truth  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
  
As you saw on the last chapter Wizardmon tried to help Hikari but failed and led them to where Hikari  
was and know what will Daisuike do and will anyone try to stop him? Find out in this chapter.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hikari!!!" yelled Daisuke.  
  
"Daisuke, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Wizardmon showed us."  
  
"What!!!!!!"  
  
"I am sorry my princess."  
  
"Shut up with the small talk Hikari you are coming with me to go back to the kingdom."  
  
"Daisuke, wait."  
  
Then Hikari saw who stopped Daisuke, it was Takeru the one she was in love with. She was very grateful  
that he stopped him from taking her against her will being his succsessor no one else dared do that the  
last person who did that his head was chopped off.  
  
"What are you doing Takeru?"  
  
"Listen to me Daisuke, look outside it is dark we can not leave now because if we do then either us or  
the princess could get injured and we can not take that chance."  
  
"Takeru, is right. It is very dangerous to go during the night wait here until morning and then leave hiding  
you from any dangers." included Wizardmon.  
  
"All there is are bandits and they don't scare me."  
  
Everyone was silent until Takeru stood up and said, "Daisuke, you are right there are only bandits but  
remember you are not alone the princess would be with you and if the bandits overgroup you then the  
princess would probably be injured. How would you tell the king and queen that?"  
  
"You are right Takeru thank you I would have made a foolish mistake."  
  
"You are welcome Daisuke. It was my pleasure."  
  
"Great I will prepare you some beds to sleep in but I would need a little help Daisuke would you come with me?"  
  
Wizardmon as a matter of fact didn't need any help but he knew about Hikari and Takeru falling in love  
and wanted to get Daisuke out of the way.  
  
"Sure, I would love to help coming V-mon?"  
  
''Sure, buddy."  
  
When they left Tailmon and Patamon left also to keep the two lovers all alone.  
  
"So, where you mad when we arrived?"  
  
"I was when I saw Daisuke."  
  
"I am sorry." interupted Takeru.  
  
"Takeru, don't interupt me as I was saying I was mad when Daiuke came but when you appeared I was happy."  
  
"If you are happy I am happy."  
  
"It is nice having all this time to ourselves."  
  
"Hikari, do you have any plans about what to do about Daisuke?"  
  
"No, I have not."  
  
''Then how would we be together?"  
  
"We can always dream." she said while kissing him.  
  
"Hikari, my love I am back." Everyone knew who it was it was Daisuke.  
  
They quickly broke their kiss and faced Daiuke with him completly unaware of what happened between them.  
  
"Hikari, are you okay? You look surprised."  
  
"No, I am just fine Daisuke."  
  
"I hope so." he said while giving her a peck on the check which really ticked Takeru off and was about to attack him but stopped because he didn't want Daiuke to know of their relatinonship.  
  
Also Wizardmon was mad 'how dare he' but he calmed down and said, "Okay, everybody lets go to bed."  
  
They all went to bed and fell asleep time went so fast that it was already morning and since Takeru and Hikari were both light sleepers they woke up early and went outside because they couldn't get back asleep because of Daisuke's snoring.  
  
"So, did you have a good night sleep?" said Takeru.  
  
"Yes, but it was stopped by Daisuke's snoring," joked Hikari.  
  
"What were you dreaming about?"  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
"If you don't want to tell about it you don't have to."  
  
"I was joking Takeru why wouldn't I tell my lover?''  
  
Takeru started to blush but had the courage to say, "Then what was it about?"  
  
"It was about you I meant what I said when I said we can always dream. What was your dream about?"  
  
"It was about you my love." He said as they locked in a beautiful kiss.  
  
But what they didn't know was that Daisuke also awoke to find Hikari and Takeru gone.  
  
'They must be outside' he tought.  
  
But when he went outside he was shocked he saw Takeru and Hikari kissing.  
  
"TAKERU, HIKARI!!!!!"  
  
They both turned around and saw him, "DAISUKE." 


	7. Clash Between Two Warriors

The Princess and the Slave  
Ch.7 Clash Between the Two Warriors  
  
Disclaimer: A regular standard disclaimer.  
  
As you read in the last chapter Daisuke and Takeru finally found Hikari when Wizardmon led them to her.  
Takeru convinced Daisuke to wait till morning but when Daisuke woke up he saw Hikari and Takeru  
kissing so what will he do now?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"TAKERU, HIKARI!!!!!"  
  
"Daisuke!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Daisuke what are you doing here? You are suppost to be sleeping.''  
  
"I woke up when I saw that you were gone and I tried to search for my so-called future wife kissing my succsessor."  
  
"Daisuke, you don't understand its just that....."  
  
"I don't care what it is I hate you." he said while punching him.  
  
Soon the Digimon awoke and came out the door to find out what happened.  
  
"Whats going on? I am trying to have some shut-eye." said Tailmon.  
  
"Oh my gosh Takeru!!!!!" said Patamon rushing to his injured partner.  
  
"Daisuke, why did you punch Takeru?" said Daisuke's digimon V-mon.  
  
"Never mind V-mon just kill Takeru."  
  
"What! Are you crazy? It wouldn't be fair for a strong Digimon like me to fight a human."  
  
"Fine, that just fight Patamon okay?"  
  
"That won't be a problem V-mon digivolve to Ex-V-mon."  
  
"Patamon, are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah, lets do this."  
  
"Digivolve Now!!"  
  
"Patamon digivolve to Angemon."  
  
Soon both Angemon and Ex-V-mon flew into the sky and used their attacks on each other.  
  
"V-laser."  
  
"Hand of Fate."  
  
While down below Takeru and Daisuke were having a fist fight.  
  
"What are we going to do Hikari?"  
  
"I don't know Tailmon."  
  
"Hikari, Tailmon go inside don't worry I will take care of this."  
  
"Thank you Wizardmon."  
  
"Don't worry about it just go inside."  
  
After they went inside Wizardmon created a powerful blast that stopped everyone in their tracks.  
  
"Everyone you have to stop this. This fight is meaningless."  
  
"Meaningless you say. I am not going to stand here and watch my Hikari get taken from me by him."  
  
"Get a clue Davis she dosen't want you."  
  
"Says you."  
  
"Listen everyone why don't we let Hikari decide?"  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
"Me too"  
  
Their digimon dedigivolved and followed their human partners but then they heard a scream.  
  
"That's Hikari."  
  
"Don't worry Hikari I'll save you."   
  
They rushed inside to hear a laugh of darkness.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Did anything happen to Hikari? Who is this evil laugh? Will Daisuke ever understand about Takeru and  
Hikari? Find out in the next chapter.  
  



	8. The Evil Strikes

The Princess and the Slave  
Ch.8 The Evil Strikes  
  
Disclaimer: What is the point of a disclaimer? Anyways I don't own Digimon or any of the characters.  
Toei does.  
  
Hey guys, if you are wondering about my other story, 'The Horse and His Boy' I had some problems  
with it so I removed it. Don't worry, as soon as I finish this story I will redo that one okay. Anyways,  
thanks to all the people that sent me so much reviews I really appreciate it. Like I said before this is not  
my idea I based on an idea I read. As many people have asked me, I will make this story as long and there  
would be no messups with puntuation, okay. And by the way some people were asking me why Hikari  
hates Daiuke, it is because she just plains dosen't like him and I made be nice whenever he was near   
Hikari but she knew the true him. Kind of like having two faces.  
  
In the last chapter:  
  
"Ahhhh!!!"  
  
"That's Hikari."  
  
"Don't worry Hikari, I will save you."  
  
They entered the room to be greeted by an evil laughter.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Do you fools think you can stop me now?" said the unknown dark voice while holding Hikari.  
  
"Get off Hikari right now or else." said a very confident Daisuke.  
  
"Or else what." The unknown figure said with a smirk.  
  
"I'll send out V-mon to attack you." He said without thinking while holding about his digivice.  
  
"What?" His partner replied shocked that he was sending him into battle alone without knowing who he was facing.  
  
"Would you really send out your own partner to attack me even ignoring the slight chance that you might  
hit the princess."  
  
With that he backed away and put away his digivice.  
  
You fool. I am the strongest Digimon ever, there is no one that can beat me.  
  
But Tailmon didn't listen she just leaped up to the unknown figure and shouted "Lightning Claw."  
  
The unknown figure dodged the attack and in a very quick speed (which no one even saw) kicked her  
and sent her crashing through the wall.  
  
"Tailmon!" Hikari cried watching her partner just being slammed into the wall.  
  
"That stupid cat, thinking she can stop me." he said.  
  
"How dare you hurt a royal Digimon," Hikari said while kicking and screaming.  
  
"Shut up girl." He said while slapping her which really shut her up.  
  
"Hikari," shouted Takeru.  
  
"I'll kill you right now," said Daisuke while pulling out a sword.  
  
"Daisuke no don't it is to dangerous." said Takeru.  
  
"I don't care no one hurts Hikari."  
  
Not listening to Daiuke Takeru tackled him down and kicked the sword out of his hand.  
  
"Ha Ha, I guess your friend is smarter then you fool. You would probably not survived if you tried to  
attack me."  
  
"Why did you do that Takeru?"  
  
"Because it is to dangerous, always think before you do something or it will cost you the ultimate price."  
  
"Damn you, whoever you are."  
  
"That reminds me who are you?" asked Wizardmon.  
  
Then the dark figure came into the light and made Tailmon back away.  
  
"It can't be!" said Tailmon.  
  
"What is it?" asked Daisuke.  
  
"It's him" stuttered Tailmon.  
  
Out of the darkness came an evil Digimon. He was a vampire with huge fangs. He wore a cape and a  
mask over his eyes. He had blond hair, and crimson lips.(can you guess who it is?)  
  
"Who is it?" asked Patamon worried about his love.  
  
"It's Myotismon."she said with a voice of fear.  
  
"So you remember me Tailmon. And I thought you wanted to put me out of your mind."  
  
"I did, but you took Hikari."  
  
"You know him, Tailmon?" asked Daisuke.  
  
"Yes, it was when I left the kingdom he captured me and made me transform from Salamon into Tailmon.  
And because of him I would have to stay like this."  
  
"Myotismon, I have heard of him." Takeru inturpted.  
  
"Yes, I knew you would Takeru I am Myotismon, the king of the undead. I was the one who created Devimon  
and attacked you home."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"It is a pity you don't remember your true parents did you, Takeru?"  
  
"My parents were part of the royal court."  
  
"Let me tell you a little about your history Takeru." Myotismon said. "You were born as a chosen one."  
  
"A chosen one?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, a chosen one. As a child you devolped special power which could destroy anyone. There were  
two chosen ones, one is you and another is a girl."  
  
"A girl?"  
  
"Yes, a girl she is still alive and only I know where she is. Your parents never told you about it did they? After I   
heard that you two were born I sent Devimon to attack you and he succseeded but you two were lost.  
While the girl was lost you were givin to the parents you have now."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Flashback  
  
"Ahhh! It's Devimon." screamed one of the villagers.  
  
"Where are those two little tykes?" asked Devimon.  
  
"Sire, we have just found out that they are in that building." said a soldier.  
  
"Then let us go there."  
  
In The Building  
  
"Please, save this boy and girl, they are the chosen ones."  
  
"Oh no you won't. Attack."  
  
The soldiers attacked and one hit the girl and she dissapeared.  
  
"Nooo!!"  
  
"That was fun, now, for the other one."  
  
"You can't"  
  
"Just watch me fool!"  
  
"Please take the baby and have care."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I will try to stop Devimon."  
  
"I won't leave without you."  
  
"Go now."  
  
"I had enough waiting Knightmon attack.  
  
The woman ran outside while hearing him scream and went to a family of the royal court to give the   
baby to because she knew that Devimon was coming to get her and the child so she parted with him and  
faced Devimon with no luck. Devimon attacked her and left her with a fateful blast.  
  
End Of Flashback  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"How could you"  
  
"I just couldn't let you live."  
  
"I'll rip out your heart."  
  
"I am so scared."  
  
"Calm down Takeru, I know you are mad but remember what happened to Tailmon." said Wizardmon.  
  
"Your right," said Takeru while he calmed down.  
  
"How are you so sure that I am the one who you say I am?" he asked.  
  
"Not a chosen one you say, have you ever been to do things no one else could have done?"  
  
"Well actualy, your right I don't look anything like my parents."  
  
"See I am right."  
  
"Damn You!"  
  
"You're mad aren't you, well what are you going to do about it?" he asked with a smirk.  
  
"I'll show you what I'll do. This is for my parents." He got up and tried to swing his fists at him but was stopped by Daisuke.  
  
"Listen Takeru, remember what you said, don't let anger blind you."  
  
"Kuso, why did you have to go and try to stop him? It has been such a long time since I killed anyone." said Myotismon.  
  
"I am not going to let one of my friends die."  
  
At that moment everyone was silent 'why was Daisuke defending Takeru' they all were thinking.  
  
Soon Myotismon broke the silence, "I had enough playing around I am going to leave now."  
  
"Not so fast V-mon." said Daisuke.  
  
Daisuke held up his digivice and made V-mon digivolve.  
  
"V-mon digivolve to Ex-V-mon."  
  
"V-laser."  
  
Myotismon dodged the attack and said "Crimson Lightning."  
  
Ex-V-mon was quickly knocked out.  
  
"You fools, did you really think you could beat me with such a weak Digimon."  
  
"Patamon!" said Takeru.  
  
"Right, Patamon digivolve to Angemon."  
  
"What, an angel Digimon?"  
  
"Tailmon, Angemon strike him together."  
  
"Hand of Fate"  
  
"Lightning Claw"  
  
They both used their attacks and struck Myotismon on the shoulder.  
  
"Ahhh!" Myotismon screamed.  
  
"Way to go." they all said.  
  
"I had enough playing around. Crimson Lightning."  
  
"Angemon, Tailmon dodge it."  
  
"Right!" they both said while they dodged it.  
  
"Hand of_"  
  
"Lightning-"  
  
They both stopped their attacks because Myotismon was hiding behind Hikari.  
  
"Damn you!" said Daisuke.  
  
"Stop hiding behind Hikari you coward."  
  
"So you think I am a coward? Well then lets do this."  
  
He sent out a coulple of bats to hold Hikari in the sky.  
  
"Hikari!" Takeru screamed.  
  
"Don't worry about her she is fine. If you can beat me then I will give Hikari to you but if you lose..."  
  
"We know, We know."  
  
"Then lets get this started."  
  
"You'll lose, do it guys."  
  
"Hand of Fate!"  
  
"Lightning Claw!"  
  
They both used their attacks but Myotismon quickly dodged them both.  
  
"Is that all?" he sounded dissapointed, "Well it's my turn Crimson Lightning."  
  
With that attacks both Tailmon and Angemon were knocked out.  
  
"Patamon!"  
  
"Tailmon!"  
  
"Why couldn't they beat him?" asked Daisuke.  
  
"You fools I am an ultimate they are just champions you are helpless and now I have to leave." With  
that he grabbed Hikari and flew.  
  
"HIKARI!!!!!!!!!" they all screamed.  
  
"Takeru, Tailmon save me." Hikari yelled while Myotismon just laughed and left with her.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Phew!! that was long. Anyways read and review. Chapter 9 will be out soon so don't worry. Tell me   
what you think okay. And those of you who want to read the story, 'The Horse and His Boy' review  
this and it will come out soon. So, what would Myotismon do to Hikari. What would Takeru and Daiuke  
do? Who is the other chosen child? Find out in the next chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Decision or Destruction

The Princess and the Slave  
Ch.9 Decision or Deception  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon(what is the point of this?)  
  
Hey guys, what's up I had to get into a writing mood before I wrote this. As  
I read my reviews it turned out that you guys really like this story, don't you?  
Well it is great for me writing great fics and getting many reviews. but you  
don't want to listen to me, do you? Like I said before this is not my idea, it  
is something I read.  
  
Fans start throwing anything they can at DigiDragon.  
  
"Boo write faster."  
  
Okay people I can't write fast because of school so be patient.  
  
Besides we are having a lot of fun writing and reading this story aren't we?  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Last Chapter  
  
"You fools I am an ultimate they are just champions you are helpless and now I have to leave." With  
that he grabbed Hikari and flew.  
  
"HIKARI!!!!!!!!!" they all screamed.  
  
"Takeru, Tailmon save me." Hikari yelled while Myotismon just laughed and left with her.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"No! He is getting away, lets go after him." commanded Daisuke.  
  
"Daisuke, no, it is two dangerous. He is out of firing range and if we try to  
attack we might hit Hikari." said Takeru.  
  
"Takeru is right. We can think of a strategy first and then attack him. Right  
now it will be like going to our death." added Wizardmon.  
  
Soon Myotismon and Hikari were out of sight and even when Hikari screamed  
the loudest no one heard her because she was high in the sky. Even if they  
did try to attack, they would have a hard time facing Myotismon's bats. It  
was hopeless.(good thing she isn't afraid of heights huh?)  
  
"So what do we do Takeru, Just sit here on our buts and pray for her to  
return?"  
  
"No, we should have a strategy. He wants us killed so we can't just go and   
give him our lives either." interupted Tailmon.  
  
"Yah, so what I could probably beat him and save Hikari all by myself." said Daisuke.  
  
"Remember what someone said, those who are the bravest are the first to die." Wizardmon preached.  
  
"Okay, so now what do we do, huh?" asked Daisuke.  
  
"Everyone lets just think for a while, I am sure one of us can think of something."  
  
"Fine," Daisuke commented.   
  
Daisuke wasn't very patient at all so it was hard to keep Daisuke at peace without doing anything.  
  
"Hey, I have got an idea." said Takeru.  
  
"What is it?" everyone asked.  
  
"If our Digimon can digivolve into a higer level then we probably can win."  
  
"Great idea but how would we do it?"  
  
"I do not know, it was just an idea."  
  
"Well it is worth a try." inculded Tailmon.  
  
"What that is a stupid idea," said an angry Daisuke because he wasn't doing anything.  
  
"Do you have an idea Daisuke?"  
  
"Well no, so lets go try."  
  
"Great, lets start."  
  
So the next few days Daisuke and Takeru were training Wizardmon, Tailmon, Patamon, and V-mon were training to go  
into a higher level so they could beat Myotismon and rescue Hikari.  
  
"Takeru, come over here. I need to talk to you." Daisuke commanded.  
  
"Yeah Daisuke, what is it?" Takeru asked.  
  
"Come down the river with me I want to tell you something in private."  
  
"Okay, I guess."  
  
Soon Takeru and Daisuke went down the river to talk leaving and stunned group of Digimon.  
  
Soon when they reached the river Takeru was the first one to talk, "Okay Daisuke, what did you want to  
talk to me about?"  
  
"I want you to stay away." he commanded.  
  
"Huh, what are you talking about Daisuke?"  
  
"Don't play dumb, you know exactly what I am talking about."  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"I mean Hikari, Baka."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Listen to me, we are going to rescue Hikari right?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"I want you to go back to the kingdom and tell the king and queen to say that I will be back after rescuing  
Hikari."  
  
"What, you are going to do it alone?"  
  
"Of course, she loves me so I should go rescue her."  
  
"Don't be a fool, Myotismon is too strong. Remember how he beat you? We have to work together."  
  
"Says you, I cam beat himself if I get stronger."  
  
"You can never beat him Daisuke and you know what Hikari told me? That she hates you."  
  
"You lie."  
  
"Do I?"  
  
"Damn you Takeru," he said while punching him. "Stay out of our relationship," while kicking him in the gut.  
  
"You don't even now how she feels do you?" he said while tripping him. "You never thought how she  
felt, you just thought how you felt."  
  
After Daisuke heard this he was silent.  
  
"You know it is true, don't you?"  
  
"Listen Takeru I don't care what you tell me because when I save Hikari. She will fall in love with me and   
only me."  
  
"Yeah right, right now we have to work together."  
  
"Fine, just for now." he said adijated. (is that even a word?)  
  
Soon they reached back to where there Digimon were waiting for them.  
  
"Daisuke, what happened to your face," V-mon said worrying for his partner. "How come you have a black eye?"  
  
"It was nothing, he lied."I just tripped and hit my face.  
  
"Hope your okay."  
  
"Takeru, are you okay?" Patamon said also worrying for his partner. "You have a bruise on your face."  
  
"I'm just fine Patamon," he also lied. "I just got some cuts."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"Listen guys, did any of you went to a higher form?" he asked.  
  
"Nope, none of us did sorry."  
  
"That is okay."  
  
"Why do you ask anyway Takeru?" asked Wizardmon.  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Stop hiding the suspence, tell us already." commanded Daisuke.  
  
"We are going to attack Myotismon."  
  
"What!!" they all said in union.  
  
"Why now?"  
  
"Because I have learned the trait of digivolving."  
  
"You have?"  
  
"Yes, my father once said that the secret of digivolving does not come from training, but in the bond a  
human has with his partner."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Daisuke.  
  
"I mean that even if we train longer it will make no difference. We should try our chances now and maybe  
on the way, create a bond with each other like me and Patamon, Daisuke and V-mon, and Hikari and   
Tailmon. If we have these bonds we can depend on each other with friendship and help each other in   
their time of need."  
  
"And how will we do that?"  
  
"I can not really tell you?"  
  
"What!"  
  
"You have your bond over time it can not just happen whenever you want it to."  
  
"Fine, I'll agree with you we should go rescue Hikari now."  
  
"How bout' you guys?"  
  
"You know I would go with you anywhere." said Patamon.  
  
"Sure I'll come with you, Daisuke." said V-mon.  
  
"I have to come to rescue Hikari." said Tailmon.  
  
"So everybody is in, how about you Wizardmon?"  
  
"I have decided not to go."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't worry I am not mad, it is just that I don't think I would be much help so I should go tell the king  
and queen of what happened."  
  
"Okay, it is your decision no one is forcing you and by the way Wizardmon."  
  
"Yes, Takeru?"  
  
"Have a safe trip back."  
  
''Thank you Takeru the same for you."  
  
"Goodbye," they all said.  
  
Soon after Wizardmon left the group was on their own.  
  
"Heh Takeru, how would we know where Myotismon is anyways?"  
  
"Easy, by using Tailmon."  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"You know where Myotismon is."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, you can lead us there."  
  
"I'll try my best."  
  
So the group was on their own to go after Myotismon. What trouble lies in their path? Find out in the next  
chapter.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wow, this is probably the longest fic I had ever wrote. Anyways please read and review. Next chapter up  
soon, thanks to all the people who reviewed this story, I really appreciate it. So please if you like my  
work then please read my other work and review them too okay. I write different kinds of stories  
so please read and review my work. (if possible all my stories okay people) Okay I have to go now  
so see you later Ja'ne.  
  
DigiDragon signing off. 


	10. Path To Victory, or Defeat?

The Princess and the Slave  
By: DigiDragon  
  
  
  
Ch. 10 Path to Victory, or Defeat  
  
Disclaimer: I never own Digimon okay, don't sue me. This is getting annoying.  
  
So, you like my story don't you? Well, just to tell some people this is going  
to be a long fic okay? Like about 20 chapters or so. Sorry people it's just that  
I like writing this story and I have decided to make more chapters. Hey it  
gives me more reviews anyway. I would just like to tell you that in the later  
chapters Daisuke will realize about Hikari and Takeru so Takari fans stop  
worrying about it. And just to help the chapter before the Takari part I  
will alert you just to keep you knowing. Alright.  
So lets just get started here.  
  
Last Chapter  
  
"Hey Takeru, how would we know where Myotismon is anyways?"  
  
"Easy, by using Tailmon."  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"You know where Myotismon is."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, you can lead us there."  
  
"I'll try my best."  
  
So the group was on their own to go after Myotismon. What trouble lies in their path? Find out in the next  
chapter.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was a couple of hours now. Tailmon was leading while the others follow her.   
But Daisuke was getting really angry.  
  
"What is taking you so long Tailmon?" he shouted angry.  
  
"I am sorry, I can't remember how I went to his castle very well." she apoliogized.  
  
"Your sorry? Myotismon could do whatever he wants and Hikari might  
be in trouble."  
  
"Stop it Daisuke." Takeru commanded. "She isn't really sure about what   
happened so leave her alone."  
  
"I hate you Takeru."  
  
"I know you do."  
  
"That was so funny I forgot to laugh."  
  
Everybody laughed after that remark but they still had to find out what happened  
to there other groups.  
  
But thought everything was a joke in the outside but in the inside they were  
both competing with each other to save Hikari. Even though Daisuke was  
angry he still let Takeru live because it would be unjust for him and wanted  
Hikari to answer that. He was wondering what Takeru was thinking.  
  
Takeru was also wanting to save Hikari by himself. They could each go  
their seperate ways and see who would save Hikari but they didn't seperate.  
He also knew that Myotsimon kidnapped Hikari at that moment because  
him and Daisuk were fight for her love. Since Myotismon knew about their  
love for Hikari he probably had a plan set up and thought that we were   
going to seperate for being the person to save her. Takeru was wiser than  
that and decided to use teamwork so they could beat him. But would   
Daisuke agree?  
  
********  
  
Meanwhile in the castle  
  
Wizardmon had just reached the castle of the king and queen of Kamiya. It was very large and made out  
of stone. At the enterance two guards blocked the door. Wizardmon approached them.  
  
"Stop!" the guard. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Wizardmon, friend of Tailmon. I come here to tell the king and queen  
about their daughter."  
  
"Fine, continue."  
  
The king and queen were worried about their daughter as well.  
  
"What could happen to Hikari?" said the queen worried.  
  
"Don't worry she is a strong girl, she can take care of herself." said the king to help his wife.  
  
"I want to go find her." said the Crown Prince Tai. Just like Daisuke Taichi  
was also unpatient especially when his sister was in trouble.  
  
"No!" shouted his father. He knew that he was already worrying for his daughter  
and he did not want to carry the burdne of he son as well.  
  
"But father?" he whined.  
  
"Tai, it is too dangerous and I don't want you getting hurt, understand?"  
  
"Yes, father."  
  
Soon a guard entered and told the king, "Your majesty, a visitor has arrived  
with information about Hikari."  
  
"I can't believe it."  
  
"What should I do sire?" the guard asked.  
  
"What do you think?" he said with both anger and joy. "Send him in."  
  
"Yes, sire. You can come in now."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Who are you?" asked the king.  
  
"And what do you know about Hikari?" added the queen.  
  
"Have patience my king and queen I will explain everything soon. Right now  
I should say that she is safe."  
  
"Thank the gods."  
  
"But not totally."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She was kidnapped by an evil Digimon named Myotismon."  
  
"Oh my gosh."  
  
"And you just stood there." the king shouted angrily.  
  
"I am sorry my king, but there are a few trying to find her."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Lord Daisuke, and Takeru."  
  
"I should send out the army."  
  
"No, please don't my king."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Myotismon is too strong. I advise that we put our hope into Lord Daisuke and Takeru."  
  
"If they don't find my daughter I will have your head cut off."  
  
"I will await it then sire."  
**********  
At the Castle  
  
"Let me go Myotismon." shouted Hikari.  
  
"Not on your life child." replied Myotismon with an evil smirk on his face.  
  
Hikari was in a large room being chained to the wall. She was unable to stop Myotismon in doing anything  
he wanted to do. She was also unable to escape. The room was dark and she could hardly see anything.  
She really didn't like it because there were bats all over the place and sometimes they spread across her  
face when Myotismon wanted to torture her. She was just happy that she wasn't put in Myotismon's coffin.  
  
"Why do you want me Myotismon."  
  
"Would you like to know."  
  
"You would have a reason don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I do. You see I want an end to the royal bloodline. If you are gone the kingdome will be mine."  
  
Myotismon knew that Hikari, Takeru and Daisuke were the best part of the kingdom. Daisuke and Takeru  
were excellent warriors and Hikari were the heart of the people. When Takeru and Daisuke arrived he  
would kill them both and then finish Hikari with a slow and painful death. After he would have killed them  
all he would get his army and attack the kingdom of Kamiya and kill the king and queen along with Prince  
Taichi and make the kingdom his.  
*******  
  
"Here it is Myotismon's castle." announced Tailmon.  
  
The castle was large and dark. But it was only suitable for someone with a  
good eyesight. Both Takeru and Daisuke knew that Myotismon was a bat  
and bats had very good eyesight in the dark. If they were to fight him it would  
be hard because of his ability of good eyesight.  
  
"Remember everyone be careful. Myotismon has many guards and he is  
very powerful himself." advised Tailmon. Being with Myotismon helped  
them in knowing what tricks he had in store for them.  
  
"Is everyone ready?" asked Takeru.  
  
They all responded by nodding their heads.  
  
"Then lets go. Patamon, V-mon, Tailmon would you mind doing the honors?"  
  
"Not at all. Patamon digivolve to Angemon."  
  
"V-mon digivolve to Ex-V-mon."  
  
"Lightning Claw"  
  
"V-laser."  
  
"Hand of Fate."  
  
The Digimon all digivolved and used their attacks to open the door so that  
they can enter.  
  
"There is no turning back now."  
  
"Right if there is anyone who wants to turn back leave now."  
  
"No way Takeru." said Daisuke.  
  
"I am going with you." said Patamon.  
  
"I also am going." said Tailmon.  
  
"Lets go Daisuke." said V-mon.  
  
"Then lets enter."  
  
Soon their was a bunch of people in the dark holding weapons.  
  
They had many adventures but this was the ultimate battle.  
*************  
  
Would Daisuke and Takeru sucseed or fail? Would Daisuke help Takeru  
or go against him? Or will Takeru do the oppisite? Who will Hikari love  
and more importantly will she even be rescued or give her life to save  
the kingdom from Myotismon? Answers to these questions and more  
in the next chapter of the Princess and the Slave.  
  
  
Wow! Well I hope I am writing faster but I have a lot of school and homework  
to do so that is why I go so slow. I really blame homework for this so just wait.  
And I don't want to rush the story because I want it to be the best it can be so I hope you can wait.  
  
Authors Note: Hey people, if you notice that their are puntuation or spelling  
errors please tell me and I will try to fix it. And can you please, please, please,  
please review my other stories. It is so wrong for good work to go  
unoticed Right?  
  
DigiDragon signing off 


	11. The Castle Levels

The Princess and the Slave  
By: DigiDragon  
  
  
Ch.11 The Castle Levels  
  
I am back. How is everybody doing. Did anybody guess what was going  
to happen in this chapter? I guess not. Anyways I am having fun writing  
this and I just want the reviews okay so send them in. There would also be  
different POV (point of view) so pay attention.  
  
Last Chapter  
  
The Digimon all digivolved and used their attacks to open the door so that  
they can enter.  
  
"There is no turning back now."  
  
"Right if there is anyone who wants to turn back leave now."  
  
"No way Takeru." said Daisuke.  
  
"I am going with you." said Patamon.  
  
"I also am going." said Tailmon.  
  
"Lets go Daisuke." said V-mon.  
  
"Then lets enter."  
  
Soon their was a bunch of people in the dark holding weapons.  
  
They had many adventures but this was the ultimate battle.  
******  
  
This Chapter  
  
"Oh great how does he expect us to pass this? It is so dark." whined Daisuke.  
  
"Don't worry about it Daisuke." said Takeru helping his friend. "Angemon light up the area."  
  
After Angemon lighted up the room everyone looked around. They were in some sort of a dungeon  
maybe as a welcoming present to scare them but none of them wanted to turn back now. Even with  
the bright light it was still hard to see.  
  
"I can't see anything still."  
  
"Me either. Tailmon do you know where to go from here?"  
  
"There used to be a passage near here." said Tailmon. "Angemon, shine  
your light over there."  
  
Tailmon pointed to an area which looked like it had been recently used and  
there looked like there was a large hole.  
  
"Right."  
  
After Angemon shone his light on where Tailmon pointed there was what  
everyone saw a large hole. Not really just a large hole, but a passageway  
where Myotismon probably passed.  
  
"It is a passageway."  
  
"Of course, Myotismon had this secret passageway that he hid from his  
enemys." said Tailmon "Now lets take it."  
  
The tunnel was long and dark the group could hardly even see where they  
were going but thanks to Angemon's light it helped them a little. Soon,  
they reached the end but there were two holes.  
  
"There are two seperate paths, but where do we go?" asked Daisuke.  
  
"These two paths are meant for us to seperate."  
  
"Are you sure it isn't a trap?"  
  
"Not nearly."  
  
"What does that mean."  
  
"Daisuke and Takeru you two have to seperate at these paths at the end you  
both will face a challenege. This was Myotismon's trick. If you pass the  
challenge then you will find Myotismon. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes!" they both nodded their heads.  
  
"Okay, then lets go."  
  
Takeru took the left path with Tailmon and Patamon while Davis went  
through the path on the right both not knowing what challenge they would  
face.  
******  
  
Takeru's P0V  
  
"Boy, it is sure so dark in here."  
  
Soon after Takeru's group had reached the end Tailmon grabbed Patamon  
and said, ''Okay, Patamon we have to wait here this is Takeru's challenge."  
  
Soon a dark ghost like image of Daisuke appeared. Takeru was confused.  
Was this his challenge? If so why Daisuke?  
  
"Takeru, why don't you strike me?" the ghost of Daisuke said.  
  
"Why should I?" Takeru asked.  
  
"You know you love Hikari and you can't get her as long as I am here  
so why don't you win her love by destroying me?"  
  
"It is true I do hate Daisuke."  
  
"So you do want to kill me, don't you Takeru?"  
  
"It's true but-"  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Even if I did kill him I would not win Hikari's love. It would be her decision.  
She could love him and not me and I don't want to break her heart."  
  
"Are you sure about that Takeru?"  
  
"Yes, I am besides Daisuke is one of my friends and I don't want to kill him."  
  
"Congratulations Takeru you have past the challenge, you may go ahead."  
  
After Daisuke so-called ghost was gone Takeru could visibly see Tailmon  
and Patamon again.  
  
"Congratulations Takeru! You passed your challenge." commented Tailmon.  
  
"I knew you could do it." said Patamon.  
  
"Thanks guys but Tailmon, what do you think would happen to Daisuke?"  
  
"He would face his own challenge and if he passes he will come here and then  
we will fight Myotismon together.''  
  
"Okay, so we will just wait."  
***********  
  
Daisuke's POV  
  
"I hate Takeru I hate him!" screamed Daisuke.  
  
  
"Why do you hate Takeru Daisuke?"  
  
"Because Hikari loves HIM and not me."  
  
"Even though you shouldn't worry about it though."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because Hikari isn't the only woman in the world you know."  
  
"I guess your right."  
  
Soon both of them heard a distant laugh which they both knew was Hikari's laugh.  
  
"Hikari is in trouble lets go."  
  
They both ran the fastest they could but when they reached the end it was  
not what they expected it to be. It was Hikari but as a ghost just like the  
one Takeru saw.  
  
"Your not Hikari."  
  
"Of course I am." said the ghostlike Hikari. "Don't you recognize me Daisuke."  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"What is the need for that Daisuke I love you."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"I loved you ever since what do you say we go away together?"  
  
"But what about Takeru?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Don't you love him either."  
  
"No, I only love you Daisuke."  
  
As soon as Hikari said that Daisuke was confused. 'Does she really love me?"  
"Does she really not care about Takeru?" Soon Daisuke had a concerned  
look on his face and he pushed away the ghost of Hikari.  
  
"What? Is something wrong Daisuke?"  
  
"You are!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I know the real Hikari and she liked Takeru not me. Even if she didn't like  
Takeru she would never lie to him because she never lies. You are just  
Myotismon's trap for me."  
  
"Wouldn't you like to be with me? Takeru would never come between us."  
  
"Even though, I would rather like the real Hikari. Not just some ghost."  
  
"So you really have courage Daisuke. Very well, because of your courage  
you may pass."  
  
Soon just like what happened to Takeru the ghost of Hikari dissapeared  
and V-mon appeared.  
  
"You did it Daisuke!"  
  
"Ya, I guess so."  
  
"But how did you know she wasn't the Hikari you could fall in love with?"  
  
"Oh come on V-mon." said Daiske. "You don't think I wouldn't know the  
person I am in love with. Besides, she wouldn't just fall in love with me."  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
Soon they both heard another voice calling out their name.  
  
"Oh no! Don't tell me it is another challenge."  
  
"I thought Tailmon said there was only one challenge."  
  
"Even though we should still be ready." he took out his digivice.  
  
Soon the figure appeared there were two others on each of his sides it was  
soon the saw who it was. It was Takeru.  
  
"Daisuke you have passed." cheered Takeru.  
  
"Of course I have. Now where do we go?"  
  
"Tailmon told me already. You see that door?"  
  
"Yah! What about it?"  
  
"Behind the door lies Myotismon and Hikari so we are going to fight him okay?"  
  
"Right!"  
  
"V-mon digivolve to Ex-V-mon!"  
  
"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!"  
  
"Great! You guys digivolved! Now Daisuke help me open the door."  
  
"Right."  
  
After they opened the door they saw Myotismon and Hikari.  
  
"Myotismon let go of her!"  
  
"So you past my levels you pahfetic children."  
  
"Now we are going to beat you."  
  
"Lets go Angemon, Ex-V-mon, Tailmon!"  
  
"Then lets do this."  
*******  
  
Authors Note: So how did you like the chapter. I know most of you   
guys are mad becauseI write so many cliffhangers. But just like being in suspense. The next chapter  
will be out soon so don't worry. And I am not going to be pressured so  
just wait okay. And I only want the best reviews okay? Not really just kidding.  
And if anyone sees that there are any grammer mistakes then please tell me  
so I can fix it.  
  
DigiDragon signing off.  
  



	12. Facing Myotismon

The Princess and the Slave  
Chapter 12: Facing Myotimson  
  
Authors Notes: Listen people! If you have any questions about the fic please  
send it to me in a review. And for those of you who are new Digimon fans  
let me tell you that Tailmon is Gatomon's japenese name. So if you are confused  
then instead of reading Tailmon just say Gatomon. And also I would like to change  
a statement I made earlier. About me saying that I would write probably 20  
chapters or so I was just kidding. The next chapter will be the last of this fic plus  
a sequel. We have finally reached the end. I would really appreciate it if   
the review limit passed 100 review. Okay? Thanks!  
  
Last Chapter  
  
After they opened the door they saw Myotismon and Hikari.  
  
"Myotismon let go of her!"  
  
"So you past my levels you pahfetic children."  
  
"Now we are going to beat you."  
  
"Lets go Angemon, Ex-V-mon, Tailmon!"  
  
"Then lets do this."  
*******  
  
"So you have come all the way here", he hollered. "Just to die."  
  
"In your dreams." Daisuke replied. "We have came here to save Hikari."  
  
"Do you think that you can actually do just that?"  
  
"Just watch. Angemon, Tailmon attack." Takeru commanded.  
  
"You too Ex-V-mon."  
  
"Those weak Digimon again?" complied Myotimson. "Oh well, it would be nice  
to have their heads. It would brighten up my castle."  
  
"We will see." shouted Angemon. "Hand of Fate."  
  
"Is that all you got?" Myotismon asked as he quickly dodged the attack.  
  
"V-laser!"  
  
"Lightning Claw!"  
  
Myotismon jumped up just in time to aviod the two incoming attack while he  
shouted, "Crimson Lightning.!"  
  
The two red whips of Myotismon's attacks spread around and grabbed Ex-V-mon's  
body and threw him into a glass window.  
  
"Ex-V-mon, are you okay." shouted Daisuke worried about his partner.  
  
"I think so." he said really uncertain if he was feeling fine.  
  
Back at the battle Myotimson was dodgeing Tailmon and Angemon's attacks  
easily. They were like nothing to him. Angemon soon got knocked down while  
Tailmon got slapped by his Crimson Lightning attack.  
  
"Daisuke, come with me!" Takeru commanded.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"To Hikari, that is where."  
  
They both ran to a worried Hikari and Takeru took out his sword and tried  
to free Hikari but Myotismon after knocking down all the Digimon he faced  
them.  
  
"Oh no you don't," he yelled while scaring them. "Crimson Lightning."  
  
The whip knocked out Takeru's sword on the floor. Takeru tried to reach for  
it but Myotismon appeared in front of him before he could grab it. Then he   
shouted "Crimson Lightning"  
  
"Hand of Fate!"  
  
"Lightning Claw!"  
  
The two Digimon's attacks collided with Myotismon's whips canceling  
them while Ex-V-mon prepared his attack.  
  
"V-Laser," he shouted.  
  
Myotismon was unprepared for the blast so it did great damage to him.  
  
"I will make you pay for that." He yelled. "Grizzly Wing!"  
  
The bats suddenly came out of his cloak and started to   
attack the Digimon. He was soon about to strike Takeru  
next but Daisuke took out his sword.  
  
"Don't even think about it." He commanded as he drew a sword at is neck.  
  
Myotismon quickly drew out is own weapon and started to go one on one with  
him neither outdoing the other. The Digimon were having their own hands   
full with his bats. Takeru was trying to free Hikari.  
  
"Hikari, are you okay?" he asked worried about his love.  
  
"I think so." she replied groggily.  
  
"Let me help you get up." he offered.  
  
"Thank you." she accepter his offer.  
  
While Takeru was saving Hikari, Myotismon was starting to defeat Daisuke  
because he was getting tired.  
  
"Crimson Lightning!" he shouted knocking Daisuke down.  
  
Ex-V-mon got so angry he used his V-laser attack and  
destroyed all the evil bats and rushed to Daisuke's side.  
Luckily, he was still alive and ticking.  
  
"You fools are so weak." Myostismon mocked. "I guess it  
is my turn to kill you know."  
  
"Ex-V-mon, go get him." Daisuke commanded.  
  
"What about you?" he asked worried.  
  
"Don't worry about me. Just go get him."  
  
"I will."  
  
Ex-V-mon stood in front of him with Angemon and Tailmon  
standing on his sides.  
  
"Lets all get him together." said Ex-V-mon. "V-laser!"  
  
"Hand of Fate!"  
  
"Lightning Claw!"  
  
All the attacks stuck Myotismon together. It created a huge  
pile of dust on him. Soon he appeared out of the dust.  
  
"Lets try to strike him again."  
  
"No, you don't!" Myotismon said. "Grizzly Wing!"  
  
A blast of bats erupted from him knocking down all the  
Digimon and returning all the Digimon except Tailmon  
to their regular forms.  
  
"I had enough playing around. Crimson Lightning!"  
  
Since the Digimon were all knocked out the attack went  
straight to Hikari. Takeru tried to stop it but he only  
stopped on whip the other was heading straight for Hikari.  
Hikari was very scared but she saw a shadow in front of  
her that blocked the attack from hitting her. She was shocked  
when she saw who it was.  
  
"TAKERU!!!" she screamed out loud not caring who heard  
her.  
  
"Takeru!" she screamed.  
  
She silently rushed to her lover carefully picking up his   
head. He had many injuries that if I told you this would   
be a PG-13. (if you want a description e-mail me) Takeru  
could hardly move because of the impact. She didn't know  
if he could live. But she still stood by his side.  
  
"Why did you do that Takeru?" she asked to the nearly  
dead body.  
  
"I would die for you Hikari. I care for you too much to  
see you die."  
  
"Oh Takeru!" she exclaimed as she put her head on his  
chest.  
  
Daisuke was standing on the other side awstruck by what  
had just happened. At that instant when Takeru protected  
Hikari he saw that they truly loved each other and it would  
be wrong to interfere with there relationship.  
  
"Foolish human." complied Myotismon after seeing the  
boy's brave attempt. "He risked his life for a weak girl for  
love. A warrior shouldn't feel love boy. It makes you weak."  
  
"Hikari, please run away." Taker said not really caring  
about what Myotismon had said earlier.  
  
"Not without you."  
  
"Don't worry about me."  
  
"How dramatic, the brave hero rushes to save his love." said Myotismon  
laughing at the dramatic attempt.  
  
Patamon and Tailmon were also feeling strange feelings.  
They were both very angry. Tailmon was mad because   
Myotismon had hurt Hikari. Not phyiscally but emotionally,  
by hurting Takeru.  
  
Patamon was also very angry. He couldn't bare to see  
the sight of his friend injured like that. He knew that he  
had failed as a protecter but he would get his revenge  
on Myotismon yet.  
  
"Hikari, there is something I want to tell you." Takeru said  
bleeding probably with the last inch of his life. "I love you."  
  
"I love you Takeru." she said crying.  
  
Takeru sad at the emotional sight of his love wiped away  
her tears. "We will be together always won't we?"  
  
"Always."  
  
"Goodbye Hikari." he said with his last words as he closed  
his eyes and fell asleep never to be awaken again.  
  
"Takeru, Takeru, speak to me." She commanded still not  
revieving any response.  
  
"Finally." mocked Myotismon. "I thought I was about to  
cry."  
  
"Myotismon how could you?"  
  
"Don't worry you will be with him soon. Death is my specailty."  
  
"Not if I kill you first. You killed the only man I ever loved."  
  
After that both of the digieggs began to glow. Hikari was  
surprised that Takeru also had one. Soon the eggs cracked  
to reveal to special crests and tags. Each having the same  
symbol that was on the digieggs.  
  
"What are these?"  
  
"They are the crests if light and hope. Which means that  
you and Takeru are the chosen ones."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"You still haven't realized yet?" said Myotismon. "Your  
love for him realesed the power. Now I will have the pleasure  
of killing you both. Crimson Lightning."  
  
After Myotismon used his attack the two crests glowed so  
brightly that it destroyed his attack.  
  
"What!" Myotismon said shocked. "She has more power  
than what I expected."  
  
"How would I beat him."  
  
"Hikari I am recieving energy from the crests I can digivolve." said Tailmon.  
  
"Me too." added Patamon.  
  
"Tailmon digivolve to Angewomon."  
  
"Patamon digivolve to Angemon."  
  
"Angemon digivolve to Holy Angemon."  
******  
  
What would happen now that they can digivolve? Would  
they beat Myotismon or not? And what about Takeru?  
*****  
  
If you guys are wondering, Holy Angemon is the japenese  
name for the engilsh translate Manga Angemon. Those of  
you who are Takeru fans don't worry I am one too. Takeru  
will come back I promise (and marry Hikari too) The next  
chapter will be the last. Smell you later.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Triumphant Angels

The Princess and the Slave  
Ch. 13 Triumphant Angels  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I just hope I will.  
  
Last Chapter  
  
"You still haven't realized yet?" said Myotismon. "Your  
love for him realesed the power. Now I will have the pleasure  
of killing you both. Crimson Lightning."  
  
After Myotismon used his attack the two crests glowed so  
brightly that it destroyed his attack.  
  
"What!" Myotismon said shocked. "She has more power  
than what I expected."  
  
"How would I beat him."  
  
"Hikari I am recieving energy from the crests I can digivolve." said Tailmon.  
  
"Me too." added Patamon.  
  
"Tailmon digivolve to Angewomon."  
  
"Patamon digivolve to Angemon."  
  
"Angemon digivolve to Holy Angemon."  
****  
  
"What happened to them?" Hikari asked.  
  
"This can't be." said Myotismon worried. "They reached  
the ulitimate level!"  
  
Holy Angemon was a huge angel. He had eight wings and  
he had the mighty sword Excaliber. Hikari heard that this  
sword was given to mighty warriors.  
  
Angewomon had evolved into a female angel. She was  
the most beautifulest person Hikari had ever saw. She  
had her own pair of wings. She carried a crossbow as her  
weapon and had arrows with her.  
  
"Myotismon, we can end this now." advised Holy Angemon.  
  
"No one has to die." added Angewomon.  
  
"I don't need pity from you. Grizzly Wing!"  
  
"Gate of Destiny!"  
  
Holy Angemon drew out his sword and started to spin it  
many times until a portal had appeared where Myotismon  
was about to use his attack. At in instant the bats just went  
into the portal and it closed sealing them in.  
  
"What!" he shouted.  
  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
  
The arrow his so hard that Myotismon's arm started to  
disentagrate.  
  
"Celestial Arrow!" she shouted as she shot her attack again.  
  
This time Myotismon was prepared. He put his cloak around  
him which shielded him from the attack. It was a good shield.  
  
"Holy Angemon use your sword."  
  
"Right." he exclaimed. "Excalibur!"  
  
The sword slashed right through him destroying his cloak.  
He stuck him another time destroying his second arm.  
  
"Give up Myotismon." advised Hikari.  
  
"Never!" he shouted. "I am Myotismon, the king of the undead  
and the greatest Digimon ever. I can not be defeated."  
  
"Then lets just see. Excalibur."  
  
The sword slashed through his back giving him a heavy  
bruise. He turned his head to see Angewomon starting  
her attack.  
  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
  
The arrow had just pierced his heart sending him flying.  
  
'This is the time to finish him' the all thought.  
  
"Holy Angemon, end it." commanded Hikari.  
  
"Gate of Destiny!"  
  
The portal opened and started to pull Myotismon in it.  
  
"Nooooooo!" he said as he was sucked into the portal.  
  
"We did it."  
  
The castle soon started to collapse and they quickly   
escaped. Daisuke rode on his Digimon while Hikari was  
riding on Angewomon. Holy Angemon was carrying Takeru's  
body being still mad at what had happened even if he was  
dead.  
  
They soon reached to the hut where they had found Hikari  
in the first place. The Digimon put down there partners  
and they helped carry Takeru's body.  
  
Before they went inside Daisuke said something. "Hikari,  
I have to leave now."  
  
"Why Daisuke?" she asked.  
  
"Back at Myotismon's castle, I saw Takeru saved you and  
I know that if I am still here I will just get more jealous and  
no one knows what I would do. So I think I should leave  
now and not interfere with your relationship."  
  
Hikari approached him and kissed him on the cheek and   
said, "Thank You Daisuke."  
  
"Your welcome." he replied he took Ex-V-mon with him  
and they left.  
  
After Daisuke and his Digimon left Hikari put her attention  
back to Takeru wondering if he would ever see him again.  
  
"Would he still be alive?" she asked Holy Angemon.  
  
"I can heal him just watch." he exclaimed. "Manga Anditote."  
  
They all watched as a mist appeared and started to go   
around Takeru. Soon his eyes started to open.  
  
"Takeru, are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"I think so. Am I dead?"  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"I think I am seeing a beautiful godess above me."  
  
Hikari started to blush when his partner asked him a   
question, "Takeru, are you okay?"  
  
Takeru's eyes fluttered when he heard his voice. "Holy Angemon!"  
  
"The one and only."  
  
"What happened to Myotismon and Daisuke?"  
  
Hikari started to tell him of the recent things that he   
had missed.  
  
"So he left us."  
  
"Yes, he did."  
  
"Hikari, don't you think we should go back to the kingdoom?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
As they rode back to the kingdom the people started to  
cheer as they saw them approach. Wizardmon heard  
of their arrival and quickly alearted the king and queen.  
  
"Hikari, I was so worried." said her mother while she  
was continuly checking if she was alright.  
  
"I am okay mother, thanks to Takeru."  
  
"What happened to Daisuke?"  
  
"He left last saying that he didn't want to inturpt their   
relationship." said Holy Angemon as he returned to  
Patamon and joined Tailmon  
  
"Well, I am just glad that Hikari is safe."  
  
"Father, should we start the wedding?" asked Taichi.  
  
"But Daisuke isn't here."  
  
"Your majesty I advise that you marry her to Takeru. It  
seems that they loved each other very much." advised Wizardmon.  
  
"Do you love him Hikari?" the king asked his daughter.  
  
"With all my heart father."  
  
"Then you two will be married."  
  
After a couple of days Takeru and Hikari were wed. Takeru  
had a hard time with all the attention ane even EDUCATION  
he was recieving. After the king and queen died they made  
a really good king and queen.  
  
The End  
****  
  
Anyway for  
those Daisuke haters who wanted me to kill Daisuke I just  
couldn't do it. I just wrote it in the start for worry and  
at the first thought I wanted to kill him but for some reason  
I couldn't. Sorry if you wanted to change it. But you are  
free to rewrite it yourself if you want. As of now I am going   
to go do my homework Ja' ne'.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
